


Walls

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Gore, Possession, dark!stiles, like it's there for just a sec, posessed!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a creature from an old time, long before man crawled out of their hell pit and attempted to bring order to a deliciously chaotic world, and so there were some things that it just knew.</p>
<p>For example, it knew that if the door slowly creaked open the Sheriff wouldn’t stir at all. But, if it murmured a soft, questioning “Dad?” in the boy’s voice, the Sheriff would open his eyes just in time to see his beloved son-</p>
<p>
  <i>No!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored on my lunch break because i forgot my lunch, my money, and my phone was dead, so i wrote a thing

 

Sometimes, when the nogitsune grew tired of hearing the boy scream over and over and over (it had told the boy once that no matter how loud, or how often, he screamed for his friends, none of them would ever hear, but the boy was too dull to listen) it stood outside the Sheriff’s door while the man slept.

The boy’s ears were not sensitive enough to pick up on the Sheriff’s steady breaths, but it didn’t need extraordinary hearing to know for certain that the boy’s father was asleep, and as vulnerable as he would ever be. It was a creature from an old time, long before man crawled out of their hell pit and attempted to bring order to a deliciously chaotic world, and so there were some things that it just knew.

For example, it knew that if the door slowly creaked open the Sheriff wouldn’t stir at all. But, if it murmured a soft, questioning “Dad?” in the boy’s voice, the Sheriff would open his eyes just in time to see his beloved son-

_No!_ the boy screamed.

“Good, I have your attention,” it murmured, wrapping the boy’s fingers around the doorknob, quickly noticing the way the muscles were a little slow to move, the boy still fighting to control a body so eager to betray him. “Oh, are we not going to behave today, Stiles?” it asked, turning the knob as it spoke.

_Fuck you!_

“Now, now, that’s no way to talk to your elders,” it chided quietly. “I’m going to ask you one last time,” it added, voice dropping into something with a sharper edge to it. “Are you going to behave?”

_Fuck you! Fuck you, go to hell! Leave me alone! Fuck you!_

The boy had a surprisingly filthy mouth for one so long. It remembered one girl it had possessed, back when the humans had driven their world into war (it missed those days, when it could feed until it was stuffed and fall into an easy sleep with the screams of innocent children serving as its lullaby). She had never swore, or damned him to hell like Stiles so often did, but she had also been weak, crying all the time. It didn’t like crying. It made the girl slaughter her family, bathing in their blood before it made her slit her own wrists. 

It projected those memories, throwing them at the walls it hid the boy behind. It felt the boy flinch back into the darkest corner of his mind, as far away from the memories as possible, when it switched out the girl’s father with his, head split open, brains leaking… 

_Stop!_  

“I’m so tired of your screaming,” it sighed. “I told you there would be consequences if you wouldn’t cooperate,” it growled.

**_WILL YOU BE GOOD?_**

The boy was quiet.

It shrugged. “Suit yourself,” it murmured.

The door opened with enough force to slam against the wall. The Sheriff sat up quickly, panic written clearly across his face as he squinted against the shadows to make out the blurred shape of his son.

“Stiles?” the man asked, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

**_You little shit,_** it hissed. ** _You fucker. I told you to be good. I gave you a chance! YOU LITTLE SHIT!_**

Stiles ignored the screams, building up the walls that encased the nogitsune, patching up every little crack so it was harder for the creature to get its words out.

“Stiles?”

He did his best to shape his mouth into a smile.

“Nothing,” Stiles said, the lie slipping too easily off his tongue. “I was just…sleepwalking, I guess? Thought it was my room,” he added, throwing a little more confidence into the lie.

“Oh. Well, go back to sleep. You’ve still got school in the morning.”

“Right,” Stiles nodded. “See you in the morning,” he added, trying to keep out the longing in his voice, because it had been so long since he hadn’t just been a guest on those mornings, looking out from the thin bars on a window while he beat against the wall, clawing at it until his nails bled…

He shut his father’s door softly.

_I’m going to kill him. Him and Lydia and Isaac and Scott-_

“Go fuck yourself.”

**_I WILL GET THEM ALL!_ **

Stiles slammed down the final wall, drowning out the howls and threats completely.

 


End file.
